grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Souji M. Yuuto
Appearance Souji is about sixteen years old in age although he may look a bit older then that. He had a dark complexion, sharply contrasted by his straight blonde hair. Typically he can be seen wearing an interesting looking blue coat, and a long black tie, that he hangs loosely around his neck. His eyes are a deep blue color that seem to have this odd coldness about them. He commonly keeps a pair of pistols somewhere on his person, but he keeps them concealed for obvious reasons. There are several scars around his body from all the training and fighting he's been doing since birth, but that training has also given him a stocky build. Personality As a child, Souji used to be quite cheerful and happy. He would spend all day, exploring the island he lived on, making adventures for himself. However, as he grew up he slowly became much more cold and calculating, although this may be a self defense mechanism to deal with his rather remorseful upbringing. He's rather focused on his goals, and would rather push forward then stop and take a night off to party. But, he's also level headed. He knows his own limits and tries to keep the limits of those around him in mind. He's not trying to be a king or to become famous. He just wants to change the world, and he knows he can't do that alone. He had a great hatred for the Marines, as well as his father Jack M. Taikutsushita. However, he uses this hatred to keep him going and motivation to change the world, not to actively seek out and destroy marines everywhere. He's smart enough to know that something like that would be a massive undertaking and must be treated as such. He's also smart enough to know that, being a pirate would only attract attention to himself, so he'll be staying neutral until it benefits him. Despite his rather cold exterior, there still excites that same happy kid underneath, though he'd rarely let anyone ever see that side of him. He's also a bit socially awkward due to only knowing his parents for most of his childhood. He acclimated to the real world over the past few years but he's still a bit inept when it comes to certain things. Since arriving at Cricket Hollow, he's learned to take more time for himself and has tried to not waste his life devoted to one thing. He has an entire life ahead of him and he believes he should spend it enjoying himself. He's become much more opened and forthcoming, willing to help those he considers friends. As of now his goal was to just, see the world and enjoy his life with the friends he's made. Background Info Souji was born and raised on a secluded island within the Grand Line with his two parents, Jack and Christine. From a young age, he spent a lot of time hanging out with his dad, learning survival and fighting techniques. And due to the various monsters and dangerous wildlife living on the island, this was greatly needed. By the age of five, he was extremely adept at fighting monsters as well as being able to recognize the difference in how the wildlife attacked. And much like his father, he was happy and enjoyed everything he did. While growing up, Souji was always taught by his dad that the marines were the scum of the earth. They were controlling, manipulative and it was thanks to them that so many were suffering. Of course, with very little contact with the outside world, he had no real option except to believe that his words were true. Like his father, Souji always had an affinity for observing someone during a fight as well as being a natural at fighting monsters. Unlike his father, however, he relied on quick attacks instead of brute force. He was however just as cheery and upbeat as his dad, always smiling and taking everything in stride. Around his tenth birthday, Souji left home to go catch a fish in a nearby river. When he returned the house was completely trashed, and there was a severely burnt body in the kitchen, gripping his mom's necklace for dear life. Nothing on the entire island could create fire except on of his father's swords. He cried for several days, weeks hoping his dad would come back or that this wasn't really his mom, but no one cameback. And for the first time in his life he felt alone. Still, Souji kept his head up and his chin high, as he slowly learned how to properly take care of himself, traveling the seas. He took to training when he could and taking odd jobs when he had to, he knew that's what his father would've wanted him to do. He was enjoying his life, traveling, seeing all the things the world had to offer, but he still held that disdain for the Marines that he was brought up to have. After all, one can't shake off their upbringing so easily. After, some time he discovered, that his father was not only dead but, actually a very prominent figure of the Marines.This was a big turning point for him, as his happy go lucky attitude was soon replace by a cold calculating one. The man that he once knew, that he practically worshipped as a child, was now part of the very thing he hated. He cursed himself for being weak, for being helpless while this bastard killed his mom and left him behind for glory. His heart now cold and full of angst, he swore he'd do everything in his power to take down the Marines and the World Government. He purchased a pair of pistols, a weapon his father would never even dream of touching. He didn’t know where he was headed or what he was gonna do, but he was definitely gonna make a name for himself doing it. He’d surpass the name Jack M. Taikutsushita. He changed his name from Souji M. Taikutsushita to Souji M. Yuuto, his mother’s maiden name, so no one would figure out who he really was. Years passed, and Souji began making his way around the East Blue, training and trying to build up his own strength. He needed to start small, for what he was planning, but it would damn sure be worth the wait. Now, he just needed a crew. As the festival went on, Souji slowly began to see the world differently than he had when he first came to the island. He learned that he was young and that devoting his life to hatred and vengence was a waste. He learned that labels were just that. Being a marine or a pirate didn't make someone evil, it was who they were and their actions that showed that. He also learned that sometimes, you can be hesitant. You need to just follow your heart instead of your brain. By, the end of the festival, he felt more alive than he had in a long time and he had everyone he met there to thank for that. Instead of focusing on destroying the World Government and his father, Souji decided he'd try and see the world. And if he so happened to get stronger along the way, then better for him. Character Stats Professions Fighter *Rank: 4 *Smoke Bomb (Rank 1): Souji carries a few special items on his person, which come from animals that he’s hunted or eaten before. This item in particular is a smoke bomb that when enough force is applied, will emit and a thick smog that inhibits eyesight due to it’s thickness and inhibits breathing when inhaled, due to how the smoke will linger in one’s lungs. As Souji grew up in a place where these types of things are commonplace, he has a general resistance to the smell and the lingering smoke and due to his Gun Kata skills he has no issue continuing to fight with minimal visual perception. This is an AOE technique so allies will be affected as well. Precision based; Effects Stamina and Precision. *Profession Bouns: +2 Stats Engineer *Rank: 2 *Tinkering (Rank 1): You can improve a weapon by a simple amount. Giving +1 to a stat point, but only to stats it already boosts. Navigator *Rank: 1 *Land HO! (Rank 1): You can read a map and you can steer a ship. Whilst you’ll be able to do both you may be quite slow so you can keep your bearings, and if you hit problematic wind, you could be in trouble. Combat Souji's combat style revolves around his close quarter's combat skills, as well as the two pistols he wields in battle. While it may appear that he prefers to fight from a distance, he actually prefers to fight up close and personal, using his pistols like batons to attack his opponent's and firing off rounds in between strikes. He's also been known to sneak up on opponents in order to get a quick killing blow. Souji is also highly experienced in sword play. Though he lacks the brute strength of most close range fighters his speed and accuracy more than make up for it. ''Techniques'' Royal Burst: Souji can use the energy that he channels to fire his King's blast in a less destructive form. This allows him to use a high speed dash to maneuver around his enemies. If aimed directly at someone, it can even push them back, though it will not damage them. Unlike his King's blast, this can be used without direct contact with his pistols, meaning he can use it just from them being in the holsters. Precision Based Royal Blast: Souji's eyes begin glowing blue as he begins putting his energy into his palms. This energy can then explode, either from his guns or his hands causing a huge concussive force against the target. Precision Based Meandering Slugs: Due to his skill with guns, Souji has learned how to curve a bullet. Meaning that any projectile he shoots while using this technique will be extremely hard to dodge or block. Precision Based Armor Piercer(Speed Style): A signature technique of his father, but with a slight variation, relying more on his speed and accuracy then brute strength. Using this technique, Souji can find a weak point in someone's defense. He will then dash towards and strike with such blinding speed that the force of it may even weaken or pierce someone's guard. Even if blocked, the sheer force of the blow can very well send an opponent flying. This technique is melee based. Agility Based ''Weapon and Armor'' Weapons: *Revolvers of Angelic Fire: Twin pistols that radiate heavenly power. Souji will feel stronger if he's aspiring to become more powerful and influential than he already is. ( +2 Precision, +3 Agility, +1 Perception.) Armor: *Bananawani Skin Boots(+2 Stamina, +1 Agility) *Iron Helment (+3 Stamina) *Chainmail of Freedom (A light chainmail that feels like it would allow the user to be freer among all men- +2 Agility, +2 Stamina, Whenever Souji fights just to make his friends happy or to save them, he will will feel more precise.) Gallery Trivia *Souji's real name is Souji. M Taikutsushita. *He just recently found out he has a sister. Although for now, he's keeping that a secret. *His father's name is Jack M. Taikutsushita. *Unknown to most people, Souji is actually far more proficient with a sword then his guns.